


A moment of bravery

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Sherlock in jail again, Shy Greg, Shy Mycroft, beginning of relationship, they have tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: Sherlock, unbeknownst to him, once again, prove he is infallible in bringing his brother and Greg under one roof. This time... Mycroft and Greg have a moment of bravery and it won't stay at just meeting  to get Sherlock out of jail.Written for the Mystrade Monday Prompt  :"You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now ."
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	A moment of bravery

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy or post on other sites.

‘It’s the right thing to do.’

Mycroft repeats to himself for the second time. It is the right thing to do, rescuing his brother from Her Majesty’s prisons… Also, a small prayer of thankfulness, that it isn’t the Tower like a couple centuries ago. He is a _good_ brother, and that’s _what_ good brothers do. They rescue their little stubborn, nuisance brothers. It is what he _had to do_ , what he _is_ doing.

Doesn’t mean he _wants_ to do it…

However, this...does allow him a rare opportunity. The circumstances are quite feasible to meet - or run into - the handsome Detective Inspector. The one, his little brother somehow tolerates. Mycroft met the DI, on several occasions now, these last few months, compliments of the younger Holmes. For a ‘highly functional sociopath’, his brother does find it difficult to stay clean for long periods of time. It’s a well - oiled routine by now. Sherlock gets high, the DI calls Mycroft, and he comes to the rescue. 

Just like now.

If Mycroft were any different, even brave, he could have used these ‘opportunities’ to strike up a conversation, to be anything else besides the ‘saving big brother’, but he wasn’t brave, he wasn’t courageous for.... the DI is a simple man, and Mycroft… anything but. 

The moment the elevator’s door opens Mycroft can hear Lestrade’s voice, yelling from the corridor. Mycroft gives a long suffering sigh. Into battle. 

Mycroft steps closer and tries to stand so the DI could see him, but he isn’t standing facing the door, he can hear everything.

“Tell me again, Anderson. How did you manage to lose all the evidence collected at the crime scene?” 

_Oooh… that’s bad._ Mycroft can’t hear the reply, just some babbling. Still unseen, Mycroft continues to listen.

“You can be so lucky it’s just a robbery, not a murder or you would be fucked! You do know what that means right? Fucked, and not just you, me too, as I’m in charge!” Greg cries out slamming the file on the desk. That’s when something burgundy catches his eye and he turns to the door. Mycroft can physically see the blood drain from his face as the dark brown eyes focus on him. The DI clearly just realized that he said ‘fucked’ a couple of times, and not so softly as he would have wanted it too.

“Mr. Holmes.” Greg manages to nearly croak out, the embarrassment still on his face. Greg wants to kick himself, he always knew he would never stand a chance, but he really hoped he could leave a reasonable good impression, and that just went out of the window as well. Damn…

“Good afternoon Detective Inspector, I’m sorry for interrupting you during your...debriefing, I will come back later.” Mycroft steps back, his momentarily bravery gone. 

“Mr. Holmes wait!” Greg calls out and Mycroft turns to see Greg grabbing his jacket running out the office, leaving a bewildered Anderson standing alone. 

“You came for Sherlock, let me take you.” 

“Thank you Detective Inspector, I appreciate it, I know you are a busy man, and I do know the way by now. Sadly.” 

Greg snorts but hides it.

“Nah… no problem, besides… I could really use a break from… ehm… well, you saw that…”

“I did, yes. It can’t be easy between my brother and your team, I bet it’s like being among school children?” 

“Toddlers… they might be put through to grade 1 next year…” Greg jokes causing Mycroft to smile. “

“Unfortunately, I know the feeling all too well.” 

“I bet… honestly, you’re the one thing keeping me sane right now, so don’t leave…” The words slip out before Greg could stop himself. He blushes and shakes his head.

“That came out so wrong.” 

Mycroft smiles and for the first time he has a feeling that his day might just be improving, and he might just get a rare moment to explore this feeling.

“Oh, don’t worry, how about a cup of tea, I can really use one, and seems so might you? If I’m not mistaken, there is a break room, right around the corner.”

Greg’s smile is ide, his eyes bright and eager.

“That would be lovely, wait…. what about Sherlock? He is still waiting for us, or you to get him out.” 

Mycroft smiles.

“Oh, I think he can wait a little longer, he might use the time to reflect on his predicament.” 

“That, or think of new ways to torment us.” 

“Yes, that too, besides, the accommodation here is much better than some places I had to rescue him from in the past - ah here we are, I take it the tea is good here?” 

“Yes, I have a stash stacked away here, for days like these. Sit down. I will get it.” 


End file.
